Cat Got Your Tongue?
by SweetestNothings
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, INCEST (Germany/Prussia), PROFANITY, SEXAUL CONTENT, MILD DEPRESSION, and so forth!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**This canon is of Hetalia. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I only own my posts. In this short story, I was roleplayig as Prussia, and Germany was roleplayed by some stranger from one of those yaoi-RP-forums, that I recently got banned from :)**

**It isn'complete, but I will still like to share it with you guys! 3**

**WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI, INCEST, A BIT OF FOREPLAY , PROFANITY, SEXUAL CONTANT, WITH A DOSE OF MILD DEPRESSION, A NEKO, AND A CONTROL FREAK, AND SCANDULOUS BITCHES...I was just kidding about the scandulos part :) **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 3 **

* * *

**Germany**- Germany was rudely jarred from his sleep by a harsh ringing at the door, followed immediately by the Blackie's shrill yapping and Berlitz' deep growl.

"Oh, for zhe love of - !" He growled and yanked a pillow over his head, soundly cursing every name that came to his mind as the aggravating sound continued to grate at his ears.

Rolling to his feet Germany stumbled out of the bedroom, grabbing his coat on the way out and muttering a few more choice curses under his breath. Aster tramped at his heels, barking madly at the door and skittering out of the way as Germany caught his toe on the desk leg, spewing out an explosive fit to shame any experienced sailor.

"All right, I am coming," he rolled his eyes, buttoning his coat to assume a halfway decent semblence of his typical uniform.

"Probably Italy again," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Nobody else vhould be so stupid as to vhake me up in zhis late hour of zhe night."

Blackie was scrabbling madly at the door and Berlitz was throwing himself against it in his effort to reach the intruder. Germany waved the dogs away irritably, straightening his coat meticulously before unbolting the door and swinging it wide.

"Yes, vhat is... it..."

Germany's words trailed off as he realized there was no one there. The pattering of footsteps indicated that his rude awakener had fled. He growled under his breath and would have given chase had it not been for the rather... unexpected... parcel left on his porch.

"Oh, not again," Germany threw his hands in the air. "Prussia, how many times have I told you I am not signing for your packages? Vhy do you bring this crazy stuff in anyways?"

The "package" in question was a large dog crate, much like the ones Germany employed whenever he caught Blackie chewing on the couch. Simple yet secure, it was lined on the bottom with rumpled forest green and slate fabric. A whisp of light colored fur flicked out of view and Germany raised his eyes heavenward.

"I do not believe zhis, you ordered a stray?" He demanded of his absent brother. "Vhat did you - Vhy vhould - Augh, I do not believe zhis!"

Muttering the things he would like to do to his brother the moment he returned Ludwig grabbed the front of the carrier and tilted it upwards, peering into the gloomy interior. Nothing could be seen in the poor lighting but a pale blob, and Germany was tempted to abandon the pathetic creature until Prussia returned to deal with it properly. Still, he was reluctant to leave any animal out in the cold, and so with a grunt of disapproval he hefted the carrier and brought it inside, dodging around his dogs as they sprang with renewed vengeance upon the animal enclosed within.

"Be off vhith you," Germany ordered sharply, baffled at their odd behavior. They were quite intent on tearing apart whatever creature was locked inside the cage, and it was after no small struggle that Germany managed to push the last sharp fanged muzzle out of the way and slam his bedroom door on the rampart mutts.

"Prussia, you are going to pay for any scratches zhey make on zhat door," he glowered at the wooden barrier, setting the cage down on the floor and flicking on the light switch.

"Now, vhat are you...?" Germany dug a flashlight from his dresser drawer and adjusted it to the lowest setting so as not to harm the eyes of the ... whatever it was. Kneeling on the floor he carefully shone the light inside, frowning as he saw what he was sure to be a German uniform lying defiled on the floor of the cage.

"Ignorant beasts," he muttered, turning his gaze to the object of his dogs' frenzy.

Germany's eyes widened as he realized the light color of the animal was not to be blamed for its snowy coat. Tufts of white fur only covered pointed ears and a long, elegant cat's tail, but besides that...

"Vhat in zhe vhorld?" Germany gasped. His jaw dropped as he caught sight of an all too familiar face.

"Gilbert!?"

**Prussia**- Unlike his brother, no one feared Gilbert. The other countries only would sigh and comply with his comments to quickly quiet him down. Whenever he spoke, his voice would elevate to prove a point with a bunch of swears. He mostly got into a lot of arguments with Arthur, comparing wars and their younger brothers and historical colonizations.

But this meeting was different, sure Prussia had got the last laugh as he slammed his cup down on the table in triumph, though his brother didn't seem to be so amused. He was never amused and hardly ever looked up to his older brother anymore. It was quite saddening, but he didn't acknowledge it. It was too sentimental for his taste. Besides, he was still proud of his younger brother. The two always had a rocky relationship, unlike Arthur and Alfred. He wondered if they ever quarreled and if respect was ever given.

The only difference was Arthur still had his country and Alfred's liberal defiance was like any old regular 'parent'-child relationship. Being that Prussia lost his kingdom, his only grandfather, and now lives off of his younger brother, which only created a disturbance amongst the Germanic brothers.

At the end of the meeting, the Prussian felt a bit nauseous and tired all of a sudden. He stumbled out of the room, pass the talkative nations, and into the nearest bathroom. The hazy feeling worsen. The albino found himself hunched over the sink, slipping in and out of conscious before plummeting to the floor.

He had been out for hours, every so often peering his eyes open to whatever faint sounds he heard. His limbs ached something terrible. His eyes felt as though they weighed a ton and it was dark too. The figures that stood before him were blurred. He could hear a familiar voice, actually two. One of them sounded worried and rather angry while the other continued to dialect in a different language before stopping abruptly, "Quiet, you wanker!" The book then fell out of his hands, with a loud thud to the floor as a bright flash of green blinded the two.

Withering on the floor, Prussia felt the most excruciating pain ever. His ears and above his tail bone burned, his senses were blinded by an unknown force that left him immobilized.

"Look what you made me do!" Arthur exclaimed. He wanted to inspect the effects, but he wasn't sure if any of the dark magic from the book lingered around them, "Now what?"

Alfred wasn't sure what he was looking at or what he had jus witnessed, "...sounds personal..." While shrugging his shoulders, he backed up towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur yelled as he threw his hands up out of frustration, "He can't stay here."

"Psh, you brought him here, so you take him back," Alfred then left, leaving his brother with another failed attempt of witchcraft.

Arthur stood there for a minute, pondering up a way to send the Prussian home without waking him. Since it was late, he figured it would be easy for him to cross Germany's territory without being noticed.

"Brilliant!" After rummaging around the dim lit room, he found a large enough cage to shift his failed experiment back.

Through the whole transitioning, the Prussian found himself drifting in and out of conscious again before the cage settled down into a room that filled his nose with familiar scents.

The loud barks of his brother's dogs made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He remained coiled up with the clothes that were stripped from his back. He didn't want to face those dogs and definitely not his strict brother.

As the hazy, nauseous feeling was starting to wear off, his white eyes perked up from hearing his name. With a groan, he slowly sat up, trying to shift around the cage before realizing where he was, "What...the hell!" his hands touched the secured bars, "What are you looking at? Let me out of here!" he hissed at the light that was being flashed at his face, still oblivious of his appearances.

**Germany**- "Gilbert?" Germany repeated, stunned by his brother's... er... unusual appearance. He sighed in frustration, his bafflement overwhelmed by frustration at Prussia's less than dignified appearance.

"I should have known," he berated Gilbert in an aggravated tone. "You vhould be zhe one to get drunk and arrive home completely naked. And vhat is zhis? Vhere you attending a costume party, to be vhearing this outlandish garb?"

He opened the cage door and tugged at one of Prussia's ears, letting out a startled gasp when Gilbert cried out in protest. "Vhat... did I hurt you?"

Feeling slightly concerned now Ludwig grasped Prussia under the arms and dragged him out of the cage, cringing at the awkward situation of having his brother naked in the middle of his floor. If zhe others ever find out about zhis...

His attention was distracted, however, by the swishing appendage clearly adhered to Prussia's lower back. Was ist das?

Experimentally he gave the tail a sharp tug, his eyes widening when Prussia let out something very close to a cat's yowl.

"Was ist das?!" Germany shouted, nearly jumping out of his skin in sheer astonishment. "Zhis... it is attached to you?" He gaped openly, his customary eloquence silenced by the enigma lying before him.

"Vhat happened to you?" he finally managed, taking hold of Prussia's tail and flipping it around. His expression was a mixture of bewilderment and derision as he stared at Gilbert, demanding an answer.

**Prussia**- He winced in pain from the heavy tugs on his furry appendages, "Quit it! And I wasn't drinking..." The albino's legs were numb and weakened from being cramped up in the cage for hours. He wasn't too surprised by the sudden changes in his appearances, since he couldn't see himself. Was it normal for the Prussian to come home without any clothes? For a minute he felt a bit exposed as his brother over reacted.

His face slowly started to heat up as he was bombarded with questions, "I'm tired, and my legs hurt. I'm cold and you're hurting me." he replied dryly as he slapped and scratched away at Ludwig's hands.

He then tried to stand up, scrambling for anything sturdy and nearby to support his weight, "Arthur is what happened, one of his stupid magic tricks!" his ruddy eyes darkened as he grimaced, raking his nails into the sturdy object in one long swipe, almost losing his balance.

The albino then noticed his brother's eyes that wondered about, "W-What is it? Am I hideous or something?" he asked curiously as his head tilted slightly.

**Germany**- "Vhatch it!" Germany growled, jerking his hand away as Prussia's needle sharp claws grazed his skin.

Prussia ducked away from his grasp, seemingly oblivious to his current state. "I'm tired, and my legs hurt. I'm cold and you're hurting me."

Was he actually flushing? Ludwig knew his brother could be slightly unstable in his erratic moments, but this was a step too far for Gilbert. He seemed to be taking the situation badly, and he did look quite miserable, with his ears drooping and his tail delicately tucked... between his legs...

Germany looked away, trying not to think about that particular notion as he grabbed Prussia's coat from the floor of the cage and wrapped it around the elder's shoulders.

"I suppose I vhas harsh," he said gruffly, weaving Gilbert's arms through the uniform sleeves and deftly buttoning it up to his chin.

The Prussian twisted out of his grip and stumbled to his feet, muttering something about Arthur's sorcery attempts as he swerved about in a drunken manner. Losing his balance he stumbled against Germany's oak dresser, dragging his claws across the impeccable siding as he almost fell.

"Vhatch vhat you are doing!" Ludwig shouted, leaping forward to inspect the damage. Three long streaks had been clawed through the polished finish, and he planted a fist against his forehead as he calculated the cost of repairing the marred wood.

Gilbert stared at him, his gaze perplexed as he questioned, "W-What is it? Am I hideous or something?"

Germany was completely at a loss. Was Prussia so foolish to be completely ignorant of his state? After shredding apart his brother's furniture he had to have some idea of the changes in his body.

"All right, zhis has gone far enough!" Ludwig glowered at the swaying Prussian, still angry about the claw marks on his dresser. "I did not drag you inside just to have you destroy my furniture. Now go to your own room before you destroy zhe entire house with zhese... zhese..."

Germany grasped Prussia's wrist in an iron grip, holding his fingers aloft where Gilbert could see razor sharp claws where his nails should be.

"And you vhill be paying for zhat dresser, not matter vhat Britain has done," he reminded brusquely.

**Prussia**- Gilbert's scarlet eyes watched his brother, it was sickening and rather sad at the same time. He cared more about inanimate objects than the lives around him.

He yelped in pain from Ludwig's grasp, "I came home in a cage and all you care about is a fucking piece of furniture..." he muttered unable to yell as he stared at his hand that was forced in his face. The nails were too long and sharp to make a proper fist. He trembled slightly at his hand and the feeling of fur brushing up between his legs.

Hearing his brother's overpowering voice and nags only annoyed him, "I'm not a child, little bruder." his ears perked downward, a low menacing growl eluded from his lips as he tugged his hand away. Gilbert then stumbled pass Ludwig over to the staircase, "Money never will solve problems. I thought you would be smart enough to know that." he said, trying not to acknowledge his brother's selfish remarks.

His numb limps ached with each step. This time he wasn't laughing or joking around about the situation. He didn't find it funny or humorous. It was embarrassing and proof that their relationship was falling apart and Prussia had failed terribly as a guardian and as an older brother. They weren't getting anywhere, "I'm sorry..." he bit his tongue with a small hisses as he stopped, not daring to face Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, ok? For everything..." he repeated louder then ventured up the stairs not expecting a response.

**Germany**- "I came home in a cage and all you care about is a fucking piece of furniture..." Gilbert muttered, staring in mingled detachment and horror at the claws on his fingers.

Germany felt a brief flash of guilt. He was not accustomed to Prussia backing down from an argument. His brother's boisterous challenges he could handle, but for him to withdraw in such a manner? Germany was not sure how to respond to the situation.

"I forgive you - " he started to respond in his usual brusque manner. He was cut off as Prussia continued to admonish him.

"I'm not a child, little bruder." Gilbert pulled away from his grasp and trudged away from him, swaying on his feet and grimacing as though he were in pain. "Money never will solve problems. I thought you would be smart enough to know that."

Ludwig was at a loss for words, not having expected this from his loud mouthed, ever boasting brother. Gilbert was never one to show emotional vulnerability, and to see him in such a state was... unnerving. The worst blow was yet to come, however, as Prussia hesitated on the steps - was he trembling? - and said in a voice so low Germany could barely catch it,

"I'm sorry..." Prussia took a deep breath and repeated - still avoiding eye contact - "I'm sorry, ok? For everything..."

Germany felt a sudden odd concern for his brother, one he might have compared to his worry for Italy's stupidity had it not reached much deeper.

"You do not need to apologize," he responded in a subdued, if still gruff manner. "Zhis is probably all a dream and one or zhe other of us vhill vhake up in zhe morning and everything vhill be back to normal. You should get some sleep. Oh, and vhatch out for zhe dogs; they seemed to - "

He spoke the warning too late as Berlitz came tearing around the corner, Blackie and Aster close behind. "Halten! Stop!" Germany shouted, grabbing the two of the dogs' collars and jerking them to a stand still. Blackie and Aster strained at his grip, barking madly at the neko standing but ten feet in front of them.

"Gilbert, lauf!" Germany commanded harshly as Berlitz charged towards Prussia, teeth bared and a viscous growl escaping his throat.

**Prussia**- A dream. He wished it was. Ludwig's appeasements weren't helping much. Avoiding the hidden message wasn't going to help. The Prussian was tired of holding back his emotions, and thoughts. Sure he was a loud mouth person, but certains things he could not say. He was too prideful and arrogant, but he was very self-conscious and self-reflective upon his reasons and motives. That was a secret, something he would not want to share with anyone.

Gilbert quickly snapped away from his thoughts when he heard the vicious growls of Ludwig's dogs. Because of his feline scent, the dogs no longer recognized Prussia.

"Mein gott!" With his cat-like instances, he jumped up before taking off up the stairs, with a husky dog chasing after him. In one swift motion he pulled the door open, then closed with it with a thud. Without a doubt, he was scared for his life, "How fucking embarrassing!" he exclaimed as he threw himself on the bed.

A former solider afriad of some dogs, he thought as he brought a hand up to touch one of his ears. To his dismay, they were real and twitched just like the tail that coiled every so often. He just wanted to go to sleep.

**Germany**- After some difficulty Germany was able to drag Aster and Blackie back into his room, closing the door firmly against them before retrieving Blitzer, who was quite intent on smashing down Prussia's door.

"Dummkopfs," he scowled, slamming the door shut and rubbing a hand across his face as he imagined what damage the frenzied mutts might create in his room.

"Zhis is not going to be a daily occurence," he swore. Sighing heavily he trod up the stairs to his brother's room, an unfamiliar sense of regret distracting him as he recalled Prussia's terrified expression when Blitzer attacked. He had never seen his brother so afraid for his life. It was against Prussia's nature to show his fear, and although Germany had lost his sense of hero worship for his brother long ago, he was shaken to see Gilbert so emotionally compromised. It made him feel almost... protective.

Germany grunted and shook his head. Prussia was nothing like Italy, the stupid, peace loving dummkopf who followed him around like a cheery shadow. Prussia was a loner, content to be by himself with no sensible morons to interrupt his rambling nonsense. For certain he had a healthy fear of Russia, though his confidence had been bolstered once he realized how strong Germany had become, but he had never been placed in a position where he was terrified of a mere dog.

The concept was disconcerting and too much for Germany to think through. With a muttered oath he rapped his knuckles against Prussia's door. "Gilbert?"

There was no reply, and with a shake of his head Germany pushed open the door, wondering why he was cringing against entering a bedroom located in his own home. Poking his head inside he cleared his throat, acknowledging his presence before taking a closer look at his brother.

Prussia was splayed out across the bed, his uniform coat only covering his torso while that confounded tail continued to rest gently between his legs. His face was tucked into his arm and he trembled slightly, looking more vulnerable that Germany had ever believed possible. The effect was... entrancing. A cloying desire rose unbidden and Ludwig clenched his fist, grinding his teeth against the sudden yearning to prove his position of control in this household and -

He abruptly turned off that train of thought, perturbed that such a concept would come to mind. Incest had no place in the army, and certainly not with an older sibling. Still... the notion was almost... pleasing. He would have liked to see Gilbert writhing in his grasp, his impertinent tongue finally shut up by -

Get a grip! Germany berated himself, slamming his fist against the wall and shaking his head wildly to clear his thoughts. He was here to ensure his brother's well being, not to entertain his sick mindset.

Assured his thoughts had been reined under control Germany approached the exhausted Prussian, sliding a blanket out from under Gilbert and tucking it around him. He found he... liked... this idea of looking after his brother, perhaps even comforting him after Prussia's close call with Berlitz. Ludwig had never seen any reason to show concern for Prussia after their history of quarrels, but to be placed in the position of the protector rather than the younger sibling was a responsibility he was growing accustomed to faster than he expected.

Gently Ludwig swept Prussia's hair away from his face, massaging at the base of one albino ear as he would to Germouser or one of his dogs. His hands moved down and he began rubbing slow circles around Gilbert's shoulders, his firm hands having a profound effect as the Prussian soon relaxed his tense posture, a contented sigh alike to a purr escaping him. Smiling at the response Germany continued the administrations, moving from the shoulders to the lower back until he was sure Prussia was lost to the world.

Tucking the blanket tighter around Prussia's shoulders Germany studied his brother's peaceful expression with a sort of fondness, his hand trailing without thought over the bare leg extending from beneath the comforter. The sensation was strangely... erotic... and he repeated the action with a firmer hand, curious as to the feel of his brother's smooth, almost translucent skin beneath his own strong fingers.

Abruptly he jerked his hand away as though burned, turning an about face and striding from the room without a backward glance.

Later that night - or morning, as it was already three o'clock a.m - locked safely in his own room with Aster, Blitzer and Blackie curled around him, he buried himself in one of his porn novels and tried to erase the memory of the touch from his fingertips. Zhis... zhis is merely an overreaction. Too much liquor vhith too little sleep. I vhill feel better in zhe morning, and all vhill be forgotten.

Determined to overcome the dirty, glorious thoughts overcrowding his mind Germany switched off the light and collapsed onto the bed, falling with merciful swiftness into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

**Prussia**- With a loud yawn, the feline woke up feeling much better than last night. Though he had the oddest dream, but it felt so real. Maybe those feelings he had for his brother were too vivid. Without thinking, he touched and rubbed his one of his ears the way Germany did. It was calming, an occasional purr here and there, but it wasn't the same. It was awkward, but so enticing.

Prussia didn't think too much of it. He didn't want to. Knowing his strict brother probably wouldn't agree. Gil felt like praying.

He soon stopped with another yawn before standing up to fix his disheveled uniform coat, his white tail found its way from underneath his coat. Not bothering to check the time, Gilbert catiously left his room, knowing Ludwig's dogs were out there to get him. He then trotted down the hall and into the bathroom. Prussia was curious to see his altered appearance.

Yet again, he wasn't surprised by the ears that perked and the tail that had a mind of its own. He saw nothing different despite the ears and all. He was still the same old freeloading Prussian. He felt guilty for saying such things to his brother last night. He didn't mean it. Well, he did, but not that way.

Sighing, he brushed teeth, carefully grazing the toothbrush against his sharpened fangs. Then he washed his face, as if the cleansing would stop him from stressing out.

Gilbert then proceeded down the stairs, taking note of the dresser he had clawed last night, "...Luddy?" he called, unsure if his brother was out working again. His ears drooped as he felt his tail brush up between his legs. He was a live mood ring while checking the emptied rooms. The anxiety and tension was all too much for the Prussian to handle. He felt the need to find Ludwig and apologize.

**Germany**- Despite the lack of sleep Germany rose at an early hour, rubbing at a crick in his neck with a muffled groan. At least Italy is not here trying to make zhis an "allies fun day" again, he considered. Instinctively guessing he would be proved wrong he patted the space on the bed next to him, yelping as his hand closed down on a mop of long hair.

"Italy! Vhat are you doing here again?! I told you not to - !" Abruptly Germany broke off, staring open mouthed as Aster shook her fur and gazed up at him, her pathetic doe eyes darkened with distress at having received such a reprimand.

Was ist das? The events of the night before came to mind and Germany clapped a hand to his forehead, groaning at the recollection.

"Oh, zhis is not happening to me," he moaned, glaring darkly at the three dogs gathered on his bed.

Mein bruder is a cat. Mein bruder has a tail to match Germouser's. Mein bruder -

"VHAT!?" Germany shouted, bolting upright in bed and smacking the back of his head against the wall. He grimaced and tentatively rubbed the growing lump, rapidly swearing in German as he contemplated this unexpected problem.

Britain has turned Prussia into a pussy cat and left me to deal vhith him. Hm... Britain has turned mein bruder into a pussy cat and Gilbert has run to me for help. No, no... Gilbert has gotten himself turned into a cat und I am going to kill him for zhis!

A mental rant did wonders for the temper. Calmly Germany slid out from beneath the covers and changed into his usual uniform, inspecting it closely for wrinkles or stains before slicking his hair back and leading the dogs outside to ensure they would not tear Prussia apart the moment he stepped outside his bedroom door. Two imperative steps taken towards this uncalculated twist in his life, he attempted to relax and leafed through yet another file labeled "Top Level Security" that he was expected to make a decision upon by the end of the week.

Noting the time and expecting his brother to be up early as well, Germany twiddled his thumbs and considered, finally setting about to cook breakfast. His brother had gone through a rather traumatizing night, after all, and it only seemed reasonable to at least have the coffee ready and waiting. Given his state last night, Prussia was sure to be facing one massive hangover.

Gilbert's time table was off by an hour and a half, and by the time Germany heard the floor boards creaking upstairs the sausages were cooked and the rolls and toppings already prepared. He did not mind the delay for once; normally Prussia's erratic sprees agitated him to no end, but after his brother's emotional discord the night before Germany considered the impromptu breakfast a sufficient enough apology, after which he would forget the matter ever existed.

"Luddy?" he heard Prussia's call from the stairwell.

Instantly Germany clamped his eyes shut, trying not to think of a swishing tail and a pair of furry ears which did not belong on a human body. I am not going to kill him, I am not going to kill him...

"Gilbert! I am going to kill you for zhis!

**Prussia**- "Oh, shut up," his eyes narrowed after hearing his brother's nags. Prussia was starting to reconsider his offer quickly, "I'm not a child."

"You're not the one waking up looking like a damn freak, Sleeping Beauty," he muttered as he walked right pass Ludwig and towards the fridge, "Always overreacting and stuff, it's too early to be that emotionally distorted," the feline then spotted a carton of milk. His brother would probably kill him if he were to drink from the carton and not a cup.

But, he really wanted to apologize, "...I called you because we seem to not be on the same page. Ignore me of you want, but you know it's true. I didn't raise a fool." Gilbert once again bit his tongue as he stood next to his brother. He could perfectly smell the well cooked wurst that sizzled deliciously from underneath his nose, a purr rumbled in delight.

Gilbert sat the milk cartoon down on the counter. He then reached up for a cup from out of the cabinet.

**Germany**- "Oh, shut up," Prussia glared, lacking his usual sarcastic response, "I'm not a child."

He strode past Ludwig without a backward glance, rummaging around in the refrigerator until he located a half empty carton of milk. "You're not the one waking up looking like a damn freak, Sleeping Beauty," he muttered. "Always overreacting and stuff, it's too early to be that emotionally distorted."

Germany grunted, biting back a response of his own about how he was the one who had been up for hours now, how he was not the one to have been brought home in a carrier after being drugged by such a pathetic nation as Britain, and how he was not the one sporting a feline tail and pair of twitching cat ears. It was well that he held his tongue, as Prussia was not finished speaking yet.

"...I called you because we seem to not be on the same page, Gilbert said hesitantly, coming to stand by Ludwig as he spoke. "Ignore me if you want, but you know it's true. I didn't raise a fool."

Germany was struck speechless for the second time in twelve hours. Prussia turned away as though the exchange had never taken place, reaching for a cup and pouring himself a near overflowing glass of milk. Mildly Germany noted that his brother had rarely shown such enthusiasm for the liquid, but his mind was occupied by more important matters. He could sense see the tension in Gilbert's posture, and realized that his brother was waiting with baited breath for his response.

"I... um..."

What was there for him to say? He was not a sentimental man, nor had he ever expected Prussia to revert to such a mannerism. Brushing away the conflict like an annoying fly Germany responded,

"As I mentioned last night, zhere is nothing for you to apologize for." Aside from falling for Britain's lowest tricks, warping Germany's furniture, and upsetting the household, that is. "Breakfast vhill be cold if you vhait too much longer."

Heaping his own plate with sausages, rolls and cheese, Germany poured himself a large mug of black coffee and settled down at the table with the morning newspaper, trying to avert his eyes from the rather adorable (he did not just use that word to describe Prussia!) silky ears the had flattened dejectedly at his abrupt dismissal. He felt rather ashamed at his curt reactions, but he was still unsure how to act around this new, insecure Prussia.

It is merely a phase. It vhill pass, and he vhill soon revert to his normal, annoying self and all vhill be forgotten. So he hoped, at least. Germany was not quite sure what to do otherwise.

**Prussia**- Feeling ignored again, the Prussian thought of taking his problems else where. Though, he wasn't too keen on sharing his experiences and hearing different opinions from other countries. They wouldn't understand. The history between Prussia and his brother had to be reviewed privately.

"I don't want any breakfast," After guzzling down the fresh milk, he left the glass, with a loud thud, on the counter. He had to be firm enough though he wasn't seeing any progress.

"I want to talk to you, but you seem uninterested," Gilbert continued as his scarlet eyes glared at Ludwig. His ears pulled back, imitating a silent hiss.

He then leaned up against the counter in silence. He wanted to share something with his brother, but only if he was willing to listen, "Luddy...you won't be mad at me if I told you something?" he asked while softening his glance at the other, "You wouldn't be upset, right?" he asked once again in a pleading tone.

Gilbert wanted to tell his brother about the dream he had last night. It freaked him out a little, but he still wanted to share with him. Knowing his brother, Ludwig would probably deny it all or yell at him to shut him up. He took his chances. Gilbert himself wasn't sure if about his own feelings. It was all confusing.

**Germany**- Luddy... Germany could not recall the last time Gilbert had referred to him by that nickname. When he was drunk, yes, and certainly when Ludwig had been younger the name had been used fairly often in an affectionate way, but since their quarrel had begun - how long ago had that been? - Prussia and Germany had been above pet names. Ludwig was still referred to as "West," of course, but that was as far as things went.

I miss those days, Germany realized with a frown, folding his newspaper and setting it down on the table.

"Und vhat is it you vhanted to tell me?" he questioned, his expression never changing though his attention was now devoted wholly to his brother.

Odd... it must be quite important to him, for him to be so insistent. Yet he hesitates. I cannot remember a time he vhas ever vhorried about my opinion.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the beginning. I do have more. Just let me know if you guys would like me to post the rest, and I will! :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. **

**Prussia is roleplayed by me, and Germany is roleplayed by some stranger on the Internet from one of Yaoi RP Forum sites. **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THE CHARACTERS,AND THE POSTS MADE BY 'GERMANY' I ONLY OWN MY OWN POSTS! **

**WARNING THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI, INCEST, A BIT OF FOREPLAY , PROFANITY, SEXUAL CONTANT, WITH A DOSE OF MILD DEPRESSION, A NEKO, AND A CONTROL FREAK, AND SCANDULOUS BITCHES...I was just kidding about the scandulos part :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

* * *

**Prussia**- The Prussian took a breath, "I had a dream about you..." Oh, so he thought, "...that you touched me, n-not inappropriately! I don't think so..." he blurted out defensively, he couldn't keep himself from blushing. He could perfectly remember those strong hands that eased down his back then carelessly over his legs. Gil shuddered slightly at the mere thought.

Prussia was unsure on how to describe his dream. His eyes avoided Ludwig's. It was personal, and Ludwig probably didn't even want to hear more. But Prussia just needed to tell him, and no one else.

"It felt real. If I wanted to I probably could of touched you," But the hand that once touched him pulled away, and never returned, "It's been awhile since I had a good sleep." he shook his head lightly at the mess he had got himself into.

He was too self-conscious and anxious to face his brother. For once his opinion mattered. Being the type of person Gilbert was, he managed to crack a smile for a split second, knowing how perverted his brother was.

**Germany**- Germany directed his gaze to the table, fighting down the perverted fantasies that were reawakened at Prussia's words. Porcelain skin, paler than the albino's snowy locks; a fear to touch, as though his brother might shatter under his fingertips. Beauty and fragility, wrapped around an inner strength that could not be broken. A desire to hold, to protect, and yet to conquer. A necessity to take control of the elder yet weaker nation, to prove his strength. A longing to shelter him from those he feared, to pummel Britain and Russia and all who dared harm his brother into the dust until they had no hope of rising to their former glory. A need to touch, to assert his claim over the unique creature lying peacefully at his mercy. To have and to hold, for all eternity, himself and his brother with none to tear them apart.

But these thoughts were nothing Germany could share with his brother. Gilbert would never understand. Ludwig himself could not fully explain himself, and the last thing he needed was the loud mouthed, sarcastic Prussian to spread the word of his dark secret to the other nations.

"I... you seemed to be having trouble sleeping. I merely assisted you in calming your mind," Germany said gruffly, spreading out his newspaper again to hide his pained grimace at the awkward situation he had landed himself in. His face darkened beet red at his pitiful excuse and he raised the paper to block Gilbert from his view.

Zhose ears, he looks so cute vhith zhem! No! I am not associating zhat vhord vhith Prussia! He is a nuisance, and zhose extra appendages are merely a distraction. Zhey are unnatural and must be dealt vhith at once. Of course, if zhey could look natural on a human, he does pass them off quite vhell...

Germany growled and clenched the newspaper in his fists, his eyes squeezed shut against the mental image of Gilbert lying expectantly before him, his military coat his only covering - a soldier must keep up appearances after all, and the uniform only enhanced his pale, flawless beauty - No! He was not thinking about his brother in this manner! Gilbert's tail resting teasingly between his legs, enticing him to explore further -

"I - I must be off," Germany flustered, rubbing his forehead as though to block the steady reel of images bombarding his mind. "I have - I have a meeting! Ja! I intend to speak vhith Britain about zhis... unusual situation."

He leaped to his feet, determined to be on his way before his control slipped further. Recalling one of Gilbert's former statements that had flown over his head he grabbed a plate and scooped several sausages and a roll onto it, shoving it into the Prussian's hands.

"I do not care if you zhink you are a cat or if you have zhe vhorst migraine in history. I vhill not allow you to starve yourself vhile you are remaining in zhis house. Eat zhe sausages at least; I expect you to have something other zhan milk."

Inside he was beginning to feel a tad worried about his brother. It was not like Gilbert to skip breakfast - or any meal for that matter. Feline instincts or no, a glass of milk was hardly a suitable filler. Ludwig wondered if Prussia might be feeling worse than he let on. Being altered into a neko could hardly be a convenient process, and Germany hoped there were no health threatening after effects that would show themselves later on.

**Prussia**- Prussia on the other hand, wanted to snatch the newspaper that purposely hid Ludwig's face. Who was he kidding? Of course the well mannered German would not talk to him about such things. It was still odd of him to abruptly leave with an excuse. "I... you seemed to be having trouble sleeping. I merely assisted you in calming your mind." What did that mean? What was he inferring? Nightly encounters?

"You were in my room..." he muttered to himself. How could he be obvious about his altered appearance and a nighty visit from his brother? It was all too good to be true. It had to be. A well mannered German would never do such things.

After minutes of watching his tongue-tied brother, he decided to drop the topic , for now ,as he took the plate into his hands, "A meeting with Arthur, huh?" The one who had caged him physically and mentally. The whole 'cat thing' didn't bother him much, but it seemed to bother his brother a lot, the tail, the ears, the milk, and the purrs.

Gilbert wanted to tag along, "I want to go, too!" he inquired childishly as he interrupted whatever else Germany had to say, "Psh, I'm the oldest. I don't even know why I bothered to ask." With one of his high pitched laughs, he walked right passed Ludwig, leaving the plate on the counter, and took the half empty container of milk with him.

**Germany**- Germany's eyes widened in horror. Oh, no, his brother was most certainly not tagging along. He was having a difficult time controlling himself as it was without Prussia following him everywhere. Besides, if Britain was going to earn a broken nose for this whole affair Germany intended to deliver it himself, and with absolutely no interference.

"Zhe meeting is private," he ordered in a clipped tone, swiping the milk from Prussia's hand and exchanging it with the plate. Gilbert's sheer audacity was beginning to get on his nerves. "Stay here and keep out of trouble. I vhill return later."

He stalked off, leaving a miffed and ornery Prussia in his wake, and swung the door open harder than usual. In a split second he wished he had left it bolted.

"Germany!" came the cheery, enthusiastic greeting as Italy bounded inside. "I am so happy to see you! I was waiting for you to open the door, you know, and I was hoping we could - "

He stopped short as he caught sight of Prussia, and Germany winced. "Italy..."

"Oh, is Prussia going to a costume party?" Italy cried out gleefully, running forward despite Germany's protests. "They are so cute, those pretty ears and the tail! You look just like a kitty-cat! Can I try them on?" He grabbed Prussia's ears in both hands, trying to pull off what he believed to be a decorative head band.

"ITALY!" Germany bellowed, dragging the smaller nation away. It was too late to prevent impending disaster, however.

"AAAH!" Italy screamed, his expression one of tragic horror as he saw the small clumps of fur he had accidentally pulled from Prussia's ears. "I'm so sorry, Prussia, I didn't know they were attached to you! Aah! They're growing out of your head! Germany! Germany! Prussia has - "

"I know!" Germany shouted above the din. "Italy, shut up already!"

"But he's a cat," Italy wailed, his expression a weird combination of curiosity, terror, and remorse at having hurt Prussia.

"I know he is a cat!" Germany said brusquely, folding his arms and mentally pleading for the noise to stop. "Italy! You vhill not speak of zhis to any of zhe other nations. In fact, you vhill not speak of it at all. If you vhish to stay here you may, but you must not bother Prussia. I vhill be speaking to Britain about zhe problem."

"Oh, so he is really a neko?" Italy perked up, his tears vanishing abruptly as always. "I have always wanted to see a real neko! Can I stay here and watch him, Germany?"

Zhis is really getting to be too much, Germany gritted his teeth, rubbing his temples in agitation. "Prussia, look after Italy and see to it he stays out of trouble. Italy, do not let the dogs in or I vhill lock you in zhe kennels when I return. Not one vhord of zhis leaves zhis house. I vhill be back in a few hours."

He really did not want to leave Italy to his own devices, but he needed an excuse to keep Prussia at home. Germany did not want the news of his brother's transformation to be public news yet, especially if Britain knew of a counter curse. Besides, if Italy remained here he would be less likely to blab the news to the other nations... so Germany hoped.

"Okay, then," Italy waved brightly, beaming at the prospect of spending the day with Germany's older brother. "Prussia, I am so excited to see you! We can make Germany posters, and I can make pasta and have dinner ready when Germany comes home, and I will learn everything there is to be a neko! You can teach me!"

Germany shot Prussia a sympathetic look, shrugging into his coat and hat and hoping his brother would do as he was told and stay out of the way for a few hours. He felt mean to be landing him with the hyperactive Italy for the day, but there was little choice in the matter. Hurriedly he stepped out the door, locking it behind him and striding away.

He knew Prussia would hate him for leaving him behind like this, but there was far more to his reasoning that he had left unsaid. Prussia was a weaker nation despite his boasts, and Germany did not want to think of what would happen should Russia or a stronger country find a sudden interest in his unique traits. If something were to go wrong when he was not around...

Nein! He would not allow that to happen. Gilbert trusted him with his life, even if he never would admit it openly, and Germany would not betray that trust. He had protected his brother thus far, and would continue to do so as long as there was strength left in his body.

He just hoped Prussia would forgive him for abandoning him in so crucial a time as he appeared to be facing now.

**Prussia**- Rolling his eyes, the Prussian once against placed the plate back on the counter. He held his tongue, trying not claw another piece of furniture, "Private my ass..." Prussia muttered with a hiss and a slight lash of his tail. He was sick of always being bossed around by his younger brother. However, Gilbert did what he was told, concluding how old he was getting and how he was unable to keep up. Truth was, Germany was just as stubborn as the almighty 'awesome' Prussia himself. Prussia had his ways of dealing with the larger nation.

"Whatever," Prussia commented with a lack of interests in whatever else Germany had to say. It was no different from his previous orders. He was still frustrated at what was happening to him and around him. Too much for the lazy Prussian to keep up with.

Sleep was the first thing Gilbert wanted to do after his brother left, but of course the oblivious, fun-loving Italian was going to ruin his alone time. He groaned a bit after hearing Italy's simple, yet annoying comments filled with joy, "Oh, Old Fritz..." he tried to slide out of the picture without being noticed, but of course the nosey Italian spotted him.

The Prussian was dazed after being asked numerous of questions by a very dramatic Italy. It was as if one of those school girls was trying to chat with him. Then Germany in the background yelling wasn't helping at all nor the clumps of fur that was roughly pulled from his ears.

"Ow, Goddamn it! What the hell is wrong with you?" he tapped his foot against the floor to keep himself from socketing someone in the face as his hands held the now tender , and hurt ears. Of course his pain was drowned out by Italy's loud whining and Ludwig's overly assertive nature.

Out of all of that nonsense, he heard his day was going to be shared with Italy. He could not believe it for once. The dogs were enough to watch. Prussia felt like putting Italy in one of the kennels now, talking about making dinner for Germany and all of that other nonsense.

"Teach you how to be a cat, huh?" he recited once he regained his composure. A witty remark was at the tip of his tongue, but Prussia wasn't too keen on expressing his personal affairs with Italy. Like German said, he didn't want any of this funny business leaving his territory, "I'm going to go take a nap." he went into the living room then plopped down on the sofa.

**Germany**- "Okey-day!" Italy waved brightly, heading towards the kitchen. "I will make-a pasta while you are napping! Oh, are you leaving these lovely sausages behind? I know Germany likes them. I know, I can use them in a pasta for lunch! I think you will like it," he added in a sing song tone.

Just as his voice seemed to fade into oblivion Italy popped up beside Prussia, kneeling by the couch as he questioned in a loud voice, "Prussia, when you are finished napping, do you want to help me with the pasta? I normally don't ask Germany to, but I so rarely see you and I want to make sure we have lots-a fun together! And when we are finished, we could..."

...

(Two hours later)

...

Germany brushed past the startled officers minding the diplomatic affairs, ignoring a few who called after him that a prearranged appointment was necessary to meet the spokesperson of Britain. Barging through the double doors Ludwig's gaze swept across the room, coming to rest with a glower on Arthur.

"Tell zhe others to leave zhe room," he ordered, his manner calm and orderly though all he wanted to do was strangle the man who dared harm his brother.

He waited until the doors were closed behind him before slamming his palms down on Britain's desk, meeting the blonde's eyes with a fiery gaze as he demanded, "Vhat did you do to mein bruder?"

**Prussia**- Because the two rarely hung around each other, he kept a close eye on the hyperactive Italian, that Ludwig seemed to constantly complain about. So far, Prussia didn't see much of a problem. Sure he was loud, but not rude, just generally happy about everything. Was that a bad thing?

"Sure, we can actually get started on it now. If you want?" If he went to sleep now, he most likely wasn't going to wake up, "...I'll be back." he muttered as he stood up, then headed upstairs to his room. Pants was a must for guests. Gilbert returned shortly barefooted, and wearing the rest of his uniform with his tail swishing through a makeshift hole as he went into the kitchen, "Alright, let's get started."

Gilbert didn't see much of the problem with Italy. He just wanted to hang around everybody.

Britain wasn't too surprised to see an angry German forcing his way into his, now emptied office, "I really don't know. It's difficult to explain." Arthur no longer had a reason to be scared of Germany, he figured Prussia would send his younger brother anyway.

Though he jumped slightly at the larger hands that slammed against his desk, "Well Germany, you can't fight for a country that no longer exist. I'm sorry, you're just going to have to wait in line like every other normal person." Arthur stared back at Ludwig. He didn't like stating the obvious or even conversations about the darken history of countries, definitely not Germany's history.

**Germany**- Germany flinched, the barb hitting home and breaking through his typical stoic outlook. His fingers clenched instinctively on the desk and he strove to remain calm. It was true; Prussia was no longer a nation of his own, but that only made him all the more vulnerable in Germany's eyes. No one, let alone his brother, deserved to be brushed aside merely because their nation no longer existed.

"I am not here because of a nation," he said raggedly, attempting to rein in his temper. "I am here for mein brudder alone. I vhant to know vhat curse you have put over him, and a vhant you to remove it now."

Ludwig did not intend to take no for an answer. Arthur had taken things too far with his black magic attempts, and for him to practice on Gilbert - who was hardly capable of fighting back any longer - was in his eyes a trick lower than a dog's. Had not Prussia suffered enough, first being forcibly handed over to Russia and later condemned to his very nation being taken from him?

And zhey claim vhe are zhe cruel dictators, Germany sneered in disgust.

...

When Prussia returned Italy was already pouring the pasta noodles he had brought into a pan, and he was humming merrily as he stirred the boiling water. "You know, Prussia, I am glad you did not disappear when your nation died," he commented, oblivious as usual and completely unacquainted with the concepts of tact. "I was afraid you would be gone forever, and Germany would have been all alone. Of course, I offered to move in with him so he would have company, but he did not like the idea."

Italy lowered the temperature of the noodles, mysteriously procuring a large saucepan that did not exist in Germany's kitchen. "You know, I really like your ears and tail," he continued to jabber, his brilliant smile seemingly adhered permanently to his face. "Do you think I can get one, too? Except I would not want Germany's dogs to chase me... maybe I could get puppy ears instead! Then I can chase them away when they try and bite you."

The brunette glanced around the room, suddenly noticing something was missing. "Aw, where is the little Gilbird who usually stays with you?" He waved the spoon, pretending to scold, "I hope you did not eat him, Prussia."

**Prussia**- Through all of the funny jokes and pranks, Arthur did somewhat have pity for the Germanic brothers, but that didn't mean he had an answer or a cure for Prussia, "Unfortunately, I can't help you Ludwig. I don't have a cure besides, patience..."

As always the European countries never really accepted Germany. Their relations were distant and usually misinterpreted. It was rather depressing. Prussia was too outspoken to intimidate Arthur, but Germany, on the other hand, was a sensible yet an intimidating nation, "It's not the 'cure' that's bothering you." Arthur could perfectly see the emotionally distort side of the larger nation, "You should really be having a private meeting with Gilbert, not me."

And with that, he reached for the receiver to phone the security as escorts. There wasn't much to talk about. It was obvious the brothers were having difficulties despite the sudden changes. Being how order was a lifestyle for Ludwig, and the complete opposite for Gilbert, "Now, please leave."

"When my nation died..." he repeated to himself as he sat on one of the stools. The rest was a blur. Being a former solider and a nation brought back a lot of memories, most were careless mistakes. They were never any good memories...there were some, but the bad seemed to always out weigh the good. It was all bad politics and scandals that lost the values of being a strong nation. It was more than being a world power. Even Italy still had his country.

Then Prussian rubbed his eyes out of frustration. The faint smell of boiled noodles, and 'special sauce' filled his nose, "That would be nice, ja, to not have to worry about the dogs." And the other countries like Russia and Britain, whom would try to take the advantage of him.

He admired the Italian's large heart even though his comments never related to the previous subject, "Gilbird is a free bird. When he goes, he goes. When he stays, he stays." he did, sometimes, wonder where the small yellow chick flew off to and what he saw and witnessed. Was it his feline appearance that scared the bird off? Prussia couldn't even remember the last time he had saw the bird.

**Germany**- "Aw, that's-a all right, then," Italy responded cheerfully as he sliced the leftover sausages into the pasta sauce. He grabbed an armload of spices that he had personally stocked Germany's cupboards with, liberally sprinkling a few into the sauce. "I'm sure he will come back soon. Hey, maybe he does not like the winter, and he likes to migrate with the others. I would like to go south with the birds someday, too. Maybe Antonio will let me visit him. Then I will not have to freeze my nose every time I want to visit Germany. I know, Gilbert, why don't I ask to be changed into a bird neko!" The not-entirely-bright brunette knew little of the differences between the Japanese term 'neko' and any other animal cross. "Then I can fly south whenever I want, and I can still eat lots and lots-a pasta...!"

Italy's endless prattling continued as he finished simmering the red sauce, testing the noodles and finally pouring two large bowls for both himself and Prussia. "Here-a you go, Gilbert! I hope you're hungry!"

He did not wait for a compliment or reply, settling down at the table and slurping down the dish as with a fervency as though he were starving. "Mhm, it really is good, Prussia! You're-a going to taste some, too, yes?"

"Oh, by the way," Italy's mind instantly switched topics, "Where is Germany going?"

...

"Vhat do you mean, zhere is no cure?" Germany had to keep from shouting, "You invented zhe spell, now undo it!"

Britain offered him no assistance, however, regarding him with pity. (How he detested that expression in the eyes of the other nations!) Arthur considered a moment before replying, "It's not the 'cure' that's bothering you. You should really be having a private meeting with Gilbert, not me."

Germany stepped back, affronted by the suggestion. "Vhat do you mean? Zhat is not going to reverse zhe changes you have brought upon him! How do I undo zhe spell?"

Arthur continued to ignore his protests, phoning for a security escort and politely ordering Germany to leave. Ludwig stared at him blankly for a moment, turning on his heel in disgust and marching away before the guards had a chance to arrive.

Despicable! he ranted mentally as he strode proudly through the halls, assuring himself that the suspicious gazes of the British officers held little effect on him. And zhey call themselves zhe good guys.

Clearly the conspirator of the crime would offer no assistance. As always, Germany and Prussia were on their own. I suppose I could appreciate zhat Italy is zhere, he considered, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth at the thought of the rambunctious, cowardly fanatic. I hope he has not killed Prussia vhith his silliness by zhis time.

Suddenly anxious to see his brother safe and well Germany hastened his pace. He wondered about Britain's words, and what made the Allied nation suppose that Ludwig must look to Prussia for the solution instead. British... hmph. A very odd nation, I have always suspected.

He was glad when he reached the front door, fumbling through his keys before unlocking it and stepping inside. For all I know Italy has probably destroyed everything but zhe kitchen by zhis time. His gaze instantly swiveled to the sofa, expecting to see Prussia curled up with a pillow pressed over his delicate ears in a vain attempt to catch a nap.

**Prussia**- "It is pretty cold here during the winter," Prussia agreed, but he wasn't too sure about the bird-Neko thing. Being turned into a cat was more than enough for the Prussian. He did wonder how Gilbird got around, and if there was another head the bird liked to perch on besides his own.

Gilbert wasn't really hungry, but of course his Italian friend didn't have any problems with scarfing down the large bowl of pasta. That amount of pasta would be considered unhealthy, which probably why Ludwig had difficulties with befriending Feli. Either way, Prussia decided to try the pasta for himself despite the intimidating sized bowl.

The pasta was surprisingly good, "Germany went to go take care of some business for me." his ears drooped a bit for causing his brother so much trouble.

A purr then rumbled at the back of his throat in excitement as heard the door knob being turned, "Ludwig's home." he was anxious to find out what Arthur had to say. Excusing himself from the table, he stood up to go meet Ludwig, "How'd it go?"

**Germany**- Ludwig felt weighed down by the events of the day, and his tread was heavy as he entered the room. When Gilbert jumped up from the table to greet him, however, a brilliant ray of sunlight seemed to pierce through the heavy gloom. He had a sudden vision of Prussia running to him the moment he stepped through the door after a long day's work, resting his head against Germany's shoulder as the latter wrapped his arms around the slender frame, holding him close and tilting his chin up for a gentle kiss. A ray of beauty in a world of turmoil, someone precious to come home to when he felt overwhelmed and desperate for a sign that there was still some innocence left in the world.

Germany nearly acted out on his vision in that moment, one arm twitching violently in an impulse to gather Prussia into his embrace. Then the illusion shattered, and he looked away in mortified dejection. He vhould never reciprocate zhe action. I do not think I could even dare risk his rejection.

When had he begun to care so much? When had Prussia transformed from an annoying and lazy sibling into someone he could not imagine going through life without? Germany could not understand his own thoughts, and he realized with a shock like a physical blow that his feelings ran much deeper than mere affection. That night Gilbert had lain exhausted and spent, tempting him and teasing his restraint to its very limits... His uncertainty the following morning, almost a wistfulness in his voice as he questioned Germany's actions... His expression of relief to see his brother step through the door, a peace shining in his eyes despite the strain of what had happened to him.

Without thinking Germany grasped Prussia's chin in one gloved hand, tipping his head back to study his aquiline cheek bones, delicate brows matching the color of his hair, translucent perfect skin, and inquiring crimson eyes.

"So small," he said in a husked whisper, oblivious to the abrupt stillness in the room. "How vhould you ever survive?" Without me...? was his unspoken thought.

Then reality crashed back in and Germany hastily released his brother, fighting back the darkening flush that burned his ears as he stepped away and muttered in reply to Prussia's earlier question,

"Zhere vhas nothing more he vhould do. He refused to help us."

With careful control, fighting to keep his hands from shaking, Ludwig removed his coat and hat and meticulously hung them up. He had to get out of this room now, before his composure failed him and he did something he would later regret.

**Prussia**- Prussia never realized how emotional his brother was. He could tell the other didn't have any luck. His feline abilities could sense it. If the Italian wasn't there, he would of brushed up against him as a cat would, but something told him not to.

Like the unexpected touch, and the wistful comments, about what? So small...The feline didn't understand. The comment made him feel less smaller than what he really was. He felt a bit weaker and inferior to the larger nation, for Gilbert didn't have a nation to compare.

Because of that he figured Ludwig was referring to other romanticized qualities about his appearance, which Gilbert didn't see. He never really liked his pale skin and how easily his skin would redden from a slight touch or jab. With ruddy eyes ,and hair so light its true color was difficult to decipher. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a threat.

The Prussian stood there for a minute, watching his brother's evey move, "As always." he managed to say, not bothering to question his brother anymore.

"Are you hungry? You want to try some of the pasta Italy made? It's pretty good," Prussia then suggested with a pouty expression, knowing the other wouldn't be able to resist.

**Germany**- Germany grunted assent and accepted the bowl Italy thrust into his hands, tuning out the outpouring chatter as the brunette nation's tongue began to rattle ahead full speed. In spite of his show of irritation Germany was often cheered by Italy's carefree attitude, but today it only set his teeth on edge. He wanted time alone, to think through this mess and deal with it accordingly.

He wanted to be alone with Prussia, the door of his room solidly bolted, the albino waiting anxiously on his bed with that same cheeky expression he favored. He wanted to see him again, naked and vulnerable with the blue uniform of his lost country the only covering on his delicate frame. He wanted to dominate him, to show that he was in control and nothing Prussia said or did would change that. He wanted to stroke his hair softly, rub that sensitive area behind his ears, pet him and love him until he was writhing in pleasure beneath him. He wanted Prussia, and he knew that neither protests nor pleas would satiate this desire. He needed -

"So Ger-many! What are you thinking about?"

Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut with a growl as Italy's hyperactive voice broke his concentration. He rolled his eyes and poked around at the plate in front of him, suddenly losing interest in the food.

"Ja, it is very good," he complimented, pushing the plate away and averting his gaze from Gilbert.

"But Germany, you have not even tasted it," Italy pointed out.

"I..." Germany thought fast. "If my brother vhas vhilling to finish half his bowl, zhen zhat is all I need to know," he stated. "I... had lunch earlier."

"Oh, that's-a all right," Italy beamed, "I know you're always hungry, Germany."

"Italy, I need to discuss some zhings privately vhith my brother," Ludwig broke in, dismissing the nation hastily. "I zhink America vhished to speak vhith you... Vhy don't you come back tomorrow vhen I am vhalking zhe dogs?"

"Okey-day, then," Italy waved brightly, oblivious to the cause of Germany's terse mood. "I will go look for some treats to keep the dogs away, and when I come back I will show Prussia how to make Germany's favorite pasta!"

"Ja, zhat vhill be fine," Germany nodded, hastily escorting the chattering nation out. "Good night, Italy." The immediate slamming of the door drowned out the brunette's cheery, "Hasta la pasta!"

Breathing a huff of relief Ludwig turned the lock, leaning against the door a minute to ensure Italy was not about to come back for something he had forgotten. Finally he turned away, his eyes flickering instantly to the bewildered Prussia. Casually he approached the table, wondering last minute if his feelings could be but a sudden urge he would escape after a good night's rest. When he came to stand over the former nation, however, his brute strength overshadowing Prussia and seeming to amplify his frail status, Germany could no longer resist the desire to exert his control.

One firm but gentle hand cupped Gilbert's chin, the other supporting the back of his head as it was tilted back. Without waiting for permission or refusal Ludwig captured the former nation's lips within his own, forcing the other's jaw open before he even had a chance to react to the gesture. His right hand slid down to Prussia's lower back and he held the albino closer as he deepened the kiss, exploring and memorizing the feel of Gilbert's mouth and bending the Prussian lower until his hand was the only support between his brother and the floor.

Ever so slowly Ludwig broke away, allowing Gilbert to straighten and catch his breath. He waited apprehensively, unsure what reaction to expect from his brother.

**Prussia**- Without blinking, his crimson eyes stared at the perplexing blue ones. His brows then frowned a bit as he remained perfectly still. The last thing Prussia needed was to be sleeping in the same house with an angry German. He knew how difficult it was for his brother to express his intimacy, let alone explore it without sudden hesitations. He nearly shivered underneath his touch, and his lips being crushed against his brother's without his permission. A statement was silently made by the larger nation.

The Prussian was more lenient, and rather curious as to what was on Ludwig's mind, "West...why are you so...smitten with me?" he asked quietly, "After coming back from the war, nation-less, you treated me like the way you treat Italy." Gilbert continued as he bit his bottom lip,sure the kiss felt nice, "But why the sudden change?" he sounded annoyed, but he really wanted answers.

Knowing his brother's dirty mind, he wouldn't be surprised if there was kinkiness being involved. The Prussian couldn't possibly see his brother trying to dominant over the hyperactive Italian. Why would he fuck around with someone he found annoying? Yet again, Prussia was sure his brother found him annoying too. So, what was the explanation? What made him so different, besides by blood?

* * *

**Hopefully you had fun reading :) **


	3. Pending

**This is the LAST part! And you guys might hate me for putting it up! Sorry! ...' **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY POSTS AS PRUSSIA. I DO NOT OWN THE POSTS MADE BY THE STRANGER WHO ROLEPLAYED AS GERMANY.**

**WARNING FOR YAOI, INCEST, BL, GAY **

* * *

**Germany**- _"West...why are you so...smitten with me? After coming back from the war, nation-less, you treated me like the way you treat Italy. Why the sudden change?"_

Germany found that he could not answer, as he did not understand it himself. Was it love or lust that drove him to express himself in so hasty a manner? When had this desire for his brother taken over his thoughts? Was it the sensual longing that filled him at seeing his brother naked and delirious, ready to be taken? Was it a new revelation struck home by his brother's sassy responses, his ears flattening and tail twitching in rythm with his facial expressions? Was it Prussia's anxious questioning of Germany's feelings for him?

Or perhaps it was the sheer terror that had flashed across Gilbert's face when the dogs charged after him. For years Germany had neglected to consider the sacrifices Prussia had made to raise him, protect him, and guide him into his leadership as a nation. Somehow Gilbert had faded into the background and Germany had never paid notice.

Even after he nearly lost Prussia to Russia forever, even after Gilbert's status as a nation was stripped away, he had remained aloof of his brother. The Berlin Wall had torn through his defenses, leaving him raw and desperate when he knew Prussia was hurting and he could do nothing to help, but afterwards things had slid into their normal routine. Prussia's boasting became a nuisance, much like Italy's chatter. Even then, however, Ludwig had never wanted to face another physical breach between them again.

He just had not realized until the night Gilbert returned with those confounded ears and tail, chilled, cranky and - frightened, now that he realized it - that he understood he was now promoted to the position of the protector. Gilbert had needed him all these years. He never admitted it openly, but Ludwig should have recognized the signs. His brother's desperate note as he overplayed his "awesome" role. Prussia's reluctance to eat, sometimes for several meals in a row, when before he had had an unsatiable appetite. His intrusion on the Nations' meetings, often when he was plastered and unstable on his feet, even though he knew he no longer belonged.

On those days, when Germany drove his brother home and Gilbert said not a word but stared unseeingly out the window, he should have realized. His brother had not lost only his nation, but his sense of individuality. His purpose. He was shunned by the world and Germany had done little to help. Instead of standing by his brother as Prussia had when he was younger, he had turned his back on him. Instead of reciprocating the guidance and love Gilbert had lavished on him when his nation was only beginning, he had abandoned him. What kind of brother was he?

Ludwig knew things needed to change, and he was not one to take time to contemplate decisions before acting. He moved before Prussia could bat an eyelash, one arm wrapping around the smaller nation's shoulders and the other around his legs, scooping him up bridal style and laying a kiss - this time a gentle one - on his forehead.

"You are my brother," he said firmly, emphasizing his words with his gaze, "Und I vhill never let anyone harm you again."

Germany was not eloquent with his words. He could not woo Prussia with poetry like France, or invent a sonnet as Italy would. He only knew how to express his affection by acting upon it. With this thought in mind he kissed Gilbert again, this time without forceful invasion, but a soft and sweet pressing of his own lips against Prussia's. It barely lasted a moment, yet it spoke a thousand words. He loved his brother, more than Gilbert would ever know, and he would not lose him a second time. Not to Russia, not to Britain, not to anyone. Prussia was his, and his alone, and he would remind him what it felt like to belong.

**Prussia**- The Prussian's ears perked up, he was a bit shocked. He couldn't believe what his brother had said. After all of these years, he had finally spoke up. Prussia wasn't the type who questioned everything. Everything happens for a reason, so his grandfather told him. After awhile, he figured he couldn't baby his little brother anymore. By the looks of it, his brother wasn't so little anymore. Ludwig was more responsible, well established, and stronger than Prussia would ever be. His brother stood a foot over him with a thick German accent, slicked blonde hair, and blue eyes, the opposite of Gilbert's. He hated to admit it, but he depended on his brother a lot even though he would get himself into trouble.

Being in the other's arms didn't completely renew the Prussian's way of thinking, nor did the kiss that was pressed softly against forehead. With defiance on the tip of his tongue, Prussia was cut off by another kiss, but it was different. It was more comforting know his brother still cared despite their darkened past with global affairs, dictators, and alliances. Even if so, there were still questions that he wanted to ask. It's been awhile since the two had a brotherly conservation, besides the constant quarrels they had. It was saddening, and Gilbert couldn't do it all on his own. Gilbert,himself, was a still child, and learning from his grandfather.

After he had lost his grandfather, his nation, then seized underneath Russian control, he lost all of his morals, and place in the world. He no longer looked at himself in the mirror as a prideful nation. He no longer had answers to the puzzling questions he once had. He invested his pride into his brother's nation, hoping to gain appreciation, and possibly a chair at the World Nation's meetings.

With a slight gasp,"Luddy, you didn't forget me, nein?" his eyes rounded as he stared up at his brother, desperately looking for an answer even though it was already there. At the corner of eyes, tears had started to formulate.

Gilbert felt like a failure for letting all of this happen. Instead of taking charge, he faked a persona, discarding all of the values his grandfather taught him. Mostly, he felt as though he failed his brother. After all of these years, the Prussian could no longer maintain his 'awesome' composure, and with a sharp cry, he buried his face against Ludwig's chest, "You didn't forget me?" he asked again, murmuring through a hoarse whimper as his hand clung tightly to his brother's shirt.

Gilbert was afraid of being alone.

**Germany**- "Nein," Ludwig responded in a hoarse, choked whisper, pressing his cheek against Prussia's soft hair. "I never forgot you, mein bruder. Every day I vhent to zhe Wall and vhaited for you. I vhaited..."

Waited for Gilbert to appear, though he acknowledged each day with renewed agony the reasons his brother may have been prevented from speaking with him. Each hour filled with doubt, sometimes resulting in a tearful yet thrilling exchange of words when Prussia could make it to the Wall and assure him that he was still alive, sometimes a bitter ache when Germany realized that yesterday or the month before may have been the last time he would ever hear his brother's voice. He never admitted his pain, though it must have rung clearly through his voice as he heard Gilbert's broken sobbing on the other side. He wanted to kill Ivan for what he had done to Prussia, and had it not been for the allied nations Germany would have crushed the Russian's neck with his bare hands the moment the Berlin Wall had been torn down.

"I vhill never forget you," Ludwig promised, lightly kissing the top of Prussia's head and breathing deeply the scent of his hair. "Vhen Berlin falls and zhe vhorld is swallowed in chaos, I vhill never let you go."

He had never imagined himself a poet, but for the first time Germany found himself speaking from his heart. He held Gilbert tightly as the smaller nation quivered in his arms, trying to hold back the long pent up tears of dejection, abandonment, and a longing to be accepted and loved. Tears gathered in Ludwig's own eyes as he realized how low Prussia had fallen. Gilbert was drifting in a world that had erased him from history, leaving him lost, insecure, destitute. Alone.

Ludwig had never been there for him.

No longer, Germany vowed. He was the guardian now. He was the leader. Gilbert may no longer have a country, but he had a brother who would look out for him. Germany would not fail him this time.

"I vhill never let you go, und I vhill never abandon you," Ludwig whispered. "You are mein, Ost, und no one vhill ever take you away."

**Prussia**- Prussia no longer wanted to talk about it. He feared of reliving the past. The experience he had with Russia wasn't pleasant. The smell of sunflowers, and vodka would always fill his clothes to point where the smell lingered in his pores. At night he used scrub himself raw, trying to physically, and mentally cleanse himself from the Russian's heavy drinking, and being forced to submit. It all came back in a quick flash though he didn't feel scared anymore. He felt safe in his brother's arms.

It was not like the times where he would press his face against the cold stone wall as if it was his brother's chest, listening closely for a sign, maybe for a heart beat besides his own that raced anxiously. The wall wasn't as warm as his brother's chest, who's heart beater with ease.

After drying his own tears, he looked up at Ludwig with red-rimmed eyes. He was surprised by his brother's expression, who was nearly reduced down to tears too, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry."

The Prussians hands reached up to touch his brother's cheeks as he gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs, before planting a small kiss on the German's lips.

"Ich liebe dich," Gilbert then whispered in his Ludwig's ear with a small hiss, and a light blush as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

**Germany**- Ludwig was thrilled beyond words by his brother's confession. Part of him had anticipated a sarcastic rejection, and yet he had dared to hope Gilbert shared his feelings. Germany had not felt such a deep and passionate longing for even a woman before - let alone his brother - and to have such love reciprocated willingly was beyond his imagination.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he responded with sincerity, his eyes brightening despite the tears.

His grip tightened around Prussia and he leaned his head against the other's, wishing he could erase the harsh memories of his Russia's cruelty. Without his guidance his feet led him to the bedroom, not Prussia's this time but his own. The door closed with a soft snick behind them. Ludwig kissed Gilbert reassuringly and carried him over to the bed, hesitating as he looked down and saw the unwavering trust in his brother's eyes.

Part of him wanted to follow his instincts and fuck the albino until neither could keep their eyes open, yet another, stronger yearning made him realize he did not want to rush things. Ludwig wanted to make the first time special for Gilbert, a memory that would erase the dark times behind the Wall.

Slowly Ludwig lowered Prussia to the bed, combing his fingers through the albino's hair and rubbing the sensitive spot at the base of his ears. He smiled when the former nation wriggled in comfort and looked up at him with ... he could not tell if it was desire or merely submission. He did not wish to push things without Gilbert's permission, however.

"Tonight," he decided, unsure if even that was too soon. "... If you are vhilling..."

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to Take him! Take him now! but with an effort of willpower Germany squashed the thoughts down. It was growing more and more difficult, however, and he could feel himself hardening just gazing at his brother. Hastily Ludwig excused himself and left the room, leaving a bewildered Prussia in his wake.

He did not want their first experience to be one of lust. It had to be memorable, something that Gilbert would recall with the same trust and love as he had shown now. He wanted Prussia to look back with pleasure at their "first night." The wheels turning in his brain, Germany smirked and retrieved his coat and hat before quietly exiting the house. He had a few things to do before evening.

**Prussia**- Prussia wasn't sure if this was something he wanted. He wanted his brother's love, but Ludwig was hinting at sex. Had he gone too far due to lust, wasn't it something more? It hadn't struck the albino until it was stated. My own bruder wants to fuck me... had Ludwig lost his mind? Maybe the Prussian heard differently, not if they shared passionate kisses. Deep down, he was scared of being hurt by another larger nation, despite Germany being his relative, "Oh Fritz..." he sighed after his bruder headed out to tend to whatever business.

His ears drooped, he was placed on a bed that lingered the smell of canines, and left alone. What now? He wasn't hungry...he was tired after spending his whole morning with Italy. The albino wanted to curl up beside Ludwig, and purr from being petted behind the ears. His tail lashed about at the thought, and maybe even more.

While slipping out of his pants, he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his uniform jacket. He then yawned with a stretched, and curled up beside a pillow, dozing off to sleep.

**Germany**- As he strode briskly through the milling crowds Germany wondered if he were taking things too quickly. Prussia seemed... fragile. Germany did not know how to assess his own wild emotions at the moment, let alone his brother's. Perhaps Gilbert did not really want this kind of relationship. Perhaps Ludwig had forced him to a decision before he was ready.

The sharp, chilled air helped to clear his head and set his thoughts in order. Germany had planned to do a little shopping; set up the room like a fancy suite, find the perfect outfit to turn his brother on... Maybe this was not what Prussia wanted, however. He should have allowed Gilbert to say what was on his mind first before practically commanding him to make a snap decision.

Germany sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. The concept of love was far more complicated than he had imagined. He did not know what to say, how to act, what to expect from Prussia, where to hold back...

"Zhis is... difficult..." Ludwig rubbed his temples with a groan.

The shift in Gilbert's expression when he had hinted at sex; was it fear he saw in his brother's eyes? Reluctance? Eagerness... no, it had not been even close to that. Germany was beginning to doubt Prussia's initial reactions to his advances. Perhaps he had been acting out of terror for what Ludwig would do if he refused him. Perhaps it was sincere... Nein, this was too confusing for him!

"I probably made a mess out of everything," Germany muttered with a scowl.

He had best return home and forget the incident ever happened. If it grew to be too much, well, he could always take a vacation for a few weeks and try to find someone else to occupy his mind. Ludwig did not really want anyone else, however. Gilbert's pull on his heart was already too strong.

The spiced aroma of bakery drew him to the other side of the street, where he remembered fondly Prussia's childish demands for him to buy him a platter of his favorite pancakes. The good old days, back before the War, before Russia's control...

Germany closed his eyes momentarily, pushing the burning anger from his mind. With a disconsolent sigh at past memories now shattered, he entered the brightly lit bakery, recalling happier times when Prussia would be peeking nosily over his shoulder to make sure he had ordered exactly the sugar laden, cavity on a platter that he wanted. Germany smirked at the thought, purchasing a sizable carry out and feeling a little more consoled as he left.

He paused momentarily at the pet shop on his way home, weighing the options and finally giving in to a little splurging. Ludwig doubted his brother would appreciate the supple pearl and ebony leather collar and leash he had bought, but if Prussia were ever to become too annoying Germany might find some use for the tether. If not, well, there was no harm in it gathering dust in his closet.

Germany arrived home a couple hours earlier than he had initially planned, and he felt a little disappointed that his envisions of the latter evening were merely a selfish ambition of his own and not shared by Gilbert. Still, he was determined to make the best of things... if it were possible to make it through the next few weeks without pinning his brother down and taking him by force, that is.

Germany violently shook his head, slapping his cheek to obliterate the thought from his mind. This was insane! Even Italy had never messed him up emotionally like this. He really should consider taking a diplomatic tour or something, anything to keep his mind off of Prussia.

Speaking of the former nation, Germany was a little surprised not to see him skulking in front of the television as usual. Normally his brother would sit around for hours doing nothing at all while Ludwig was gone.

Determined to hide the traitorous leash and collar before his brother returned from wherever he was brooding, Germany pushed open his bedroom door... and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Prussia was curled up next to his pillow, his bare legs drawn up to his chest, the top buttons of his shirt loosened to reveal the slow rising of his chest. He looked rather like a frightened child, and yet at the same time he could have been a model. His perfect, ivory skin was unblemished against the dark covers, his ears tucked tightly against his head from what must have been a decidedly unpleasant dream, and he shivered slightly as the cold air touched his bare legs. All in all Germany was drawn towards him like a moth to flame.

The urge to dominate and conquer was lost in light of Gilbert's childlike state, however, and with a fond smile Germany sat down close to Prussia's head, drawing the blanket around the small neko and tickling his ears, rubbing the thin membrane between his fingers. He opened the carton of pancakes and waved it in front of his brother's nose, smirking as he wondered how long it would take for Prussia to snap awake and ravenously devour them.

**Prussia**- Tossing and turning in his sleep, Gilbert couldn't even control his own dreams, which was why he had difficulties sleeping. If his own brother was fond of his exotic appearance then what would stop Russia from taking a new interest too...that is if he were to ever find out? What would keep that cynical Arthur from trying to make matters worse, or that overly dramatic Italian from telling everyone their business?

On the opposite side of the wall, his brother struggled with debt, and acceptance while the Prussian dealt with...a sadistic Russian, who too was going through the motions. Ivan wasn't too keen on having a bad-mouthed Prussian stay at his home. He did everything in his power to make the Prussian's stay a living hell. Ivan, himself, was having personal affairs and problems with his sisters, mental stress, political madness, militarism, and technological advancements within Asia. So strong, and elite, America was seen trying to out beat, and stop Russia. Japan had already lost control of Korea, and Vietnam soon followed Russia, and China too was dictated, and monitored by different leaders, like the rest of the Asian countries. American soldiers, and stealthy reporters were found throughout the countries in Asia, seeking valuable information, and the where-a-bouts of certain leaders, crossing the Russian's territory, and over the 49 parallel.

Because Prussia had known too much, Russia had issues with trying to establish full control over him.

For twenty-eight years, the Prussia suffered mentally, emotionally, and physically. His limits were pushed to the fullest, and many of times he ate his own words, and hopeful modesty were effortlessly crushed by a mere, yet childish grin. His once unblemished porcelain skin was bruised, redden, and purplish spots over his writs, and ankles from the sexual abuse, and crude treatment that extended over the years, and humiliation.

He managed to crack a smile, not wanting to worry his brother even though some days he would cry as he strode along the Wall. He wouldn't give Ivan the satisfaction of him seeing him hurt.

Alfred could see it. As the war between America and Asia went on, Alfred and Ivan would have little private meetings, and discussions, trying to reach to an agreement. Ivan would sit behind his desk with a childish smile as his bonded property would be forced to sit on his lap as daily punishment for the Prussian, and used as a threat against whatever Alfred had to say. And Prussian didn't dare look at Alfred, he was the one who allowed all of this to happen too.

Prussia shivered lightly at the thoughts and memories that boggled his mind. His flatten ears then twitched from the sudden familar touches, and the smell of pancakes...The Prussian's eyes fluttered opened, and realized his brother was back.

"Luddy, you're back! Where did you go?" Gilbert asked. Without a moment to waste, he slid onto Ludwig's lap with a purr as he brushed up against his chest, as so an affectionate cat would.

He then saw the unhealthy stack of pancakes that were coated in syrup, still hot, and topped with a perfectly red sized strawberry, "You went to that bakery, huh?" he asked quietly as took the plate into his hands. He slumped over a bit, noting one of the many of times, him and his brother had spent at the bakery, mostly spent ordering food that Prussia couldn't even finish.

With a small smile he picked up the strawberry, and dabbed it lightly in the syrup until the tip was nicely coated. Then he pressed the coated tip against his brother's lips, wanting to share the fruit with him, "Open up, Luddy..." Gilbert's own mouth watered at the thought of seeing his brother take a bite. He then bit his lower lip while trying to suppress those lustful thoughts.

**Germany**- He had so convinced himself that Gilbert's expressions of affection were merely for show that Ludwig was caught off guard when the cat like Prussian scrambled into his lap and rubbed his chin against his shirt. He grunted and flushed slightly, curtly ordering himself to keep it together as his mental wall of detachment suffered a devastating blow. Vhat exactly is he trying to do?

Ludwig was pleased that Prussia was so excited to see him, but he wished his brother would stop teasing him and establish for certain whether or not he really was interested. This constant uncertainty was grating on the ever punctual and orderly German's nerves, and he was growing tired of questioning himself.

Then suddenly a syrup covered strawberry was pressed against his lips, followed by Prussia's coy lilt of "Open up, Luddy."

Restraint? Whoever invented the term should be shot on sight.

The flame rekindled in Germany's eyes as they darted to Prussia's cheeky expression. With slow deliberation he lowered his mouth towards the offered fruit, brushing his lips against Gilbert's fingers before taking a small bite from the tip of the strawberry, liberally smearing his lips with the sweet coating. He had read enough perverted books in his lifetime. He knew the subtle and drawn out arts of seduction.

With militaristic control Ludwig bent over the Prussian, brushing his syrup covered lips against the others. Another dip, this time slightly nipping his mouth. Again, going deeper, flicking his tongue against the tips of Gilbert's teeth. Then he drew away, licking the edges of the strawberry and taking a more generous bite. Pushing aside the Prussian's wrist he captured him in a full kiss, transferring the sugary tart delicacy into his mouth and closing his eyes as he swept his tongue around the albino's mouth, smearing his face with syrup as he drew away with a sadistic smirk.

"Really, Ost... One vhould have thought you vhere attempting to flirt vhith me."

**Prussia**- Gilbert wanted to laugh. He didn't think his uptight brother would even think about doing such a messy thing. He had to admit it, he was impressed. His own cheeks turned just as red as the strawberry they shared.

He watched his brother with interest as bits of the strawberry were slowly devoured. His brother was more perverted then he thought, and rather a skilled one. The Prussian was just as guilty for wanting to lick away the sugary coating from the German's lips. Before he could even lean forward for a taste, his own lips were devoured by his brother's, as the rest of the strawberry was crushed between their tongues.

"Attempting?" The Prussian repeated though he was too busy licking the syrup from his finger. For an 'attempt' he seemed pretty successful, "I really don't need to...since you're already playing along." he leaned forward to lick away the rest of the sticky substance from his brother's mouth.

Prussia wasn't sure if he loved Ludwig, the same way Ludwig loved him. It was difficult to understand, and harder to explain. The effects from the curse were obviously a major influence between their intimacy. He doubted his brother would be kissing all over him without those damn ears and that annoying tail. If he hadn't been brought back home in a cage that night, would this all reoccur?

**Germany**- Ludwig chuckled dryly. The idea was too tempting to resist. Drawing Prussia close once more he licked the smeared syrup from his cheek, distracting the other as his hands fumbled in the shopping bag behind him. Tickling Gilbert's ear with his tongue he brought his hands up the albino's back and towards his neck, cinching the black and pearl studded collar in place with one swift movement.

Germany could see the shock register in the Prussian's eyes but gave Gilbert no opportunity to respond, twisting him around so that he was lying on the bed underneath Ludwig's crouched form. It was a glorious feeling of authority, bearing over his older brother like a hawk taunting its prey. Hooking two fingers in the collar he leaned down and whispered in Gilbert's ear,

"You are mine, Ost."

He knew the words would frighten as well as daunt, and to reassure the neko he gently stroked a calloused hand over the pert white ears, down Prussia's hairline and along his neck. Ludwig dipped his head and tenderly kissed the underside of Gilbert's jaw, his left hand still fondling the albino's ears while the other held him securely by the collar. Germany was almost purring himself now, though vaguely he considered he probably would have been a dog hybrid rather than a cat if he had been caught in a similar situation.

He wanted to keep his brother guessing now, to play Gilbert on his own cruel lead as he had toyed with Germany. With one last stroke to the silken hair Ludwig rose from the bed, relinquishing his hold on the leather collar and running two fingers gently down Prussia's cheek. He made as though to leave the room, curious as to what reaction it would draw from his brother.

**Prussia**- Prussia wasn't sure if he should be taking Ludwig serious or not. Force collaring was something he didn't think his brother would do or even think about. It was rather a well played and a bold move. Though the Prussian didn't think it was a game anymore, or was it? The brothers obviously had different ways of having 'fun' and 'toying' with each other. Having his brother's ownership being muttered into his ear, wasn't something the Prussian would exactly call 'fun'.

He shivered lightly at his words, and even from the touches. Even though the German's words sounded heavy, his touches said something else. They rather gentle, and quit convincing, but being from what situation the Prussian came from, he wasn't too settle into deciding quickly, but again , his words were suppressed by a larger nation. His ears soon flatten as Ludwig continued to rub them, and his tail retreated between his legs. The curse's effects obviously weren't done, it subdued his arrogant nature against Ludwig's orderly conducted lifestyle.

Once he felt his brother let to of the collar, he quickly sat up and pawed at the pearl, lightly tapping the center with his nails. He wanted to see what it looked like on him. He then noticed a mirror that was across the bed from him. Eager to see, he jumped off the bed to get a closer look at the collar, "You like seeing me like this, Luddy?" he asked as he lightly pulled at the collar. Well, his brother must of paid a pretty penny for the single studded collar. At least it wasn't an ugly old collar. It was rather pretty, it wasn't like one of those painful harnesses Ivan would force him to wear.

Dismissing the unpleasant thought, Gilbert continued to inspect the collar, wanting to reach behind his neck to take it off...but he decided not to. He was too tired to belittle or even yell at his brother for thinking such a thing, "...it's pretty...in a way, but is it necessary?" this time his glare shifted towards the figure in the mirror. His tail swayed in a soothing rhythm, wanting to know.

**Germany**- "Vhould you rather I left you to the mercy of Russia?" Germany asked in response to Prussia's question.

He had not quite received the response he had desired from the neko; he had half expected Gilbert to plead for him to fuck him when he pretended to leave the room, however that illusion had shattered the moment the albino had cringed under his administrations. Germany was not sure how to remedy the situation. He was accustomed to commandeering and expecting instant obedience in return. He did not know how to be gentle with his brother, and realized he would likely flub the attempt if he tried. He was too calloused and war hardened to consider anything less than pure, unadulterated submission.

Retrieving several shiny dog tags from his pocket Ludwig approached Gilbert and clipped them onto the front of the collar, kissing the side of the Prussian's neck as he did so. "If I do not mark you my own before zhe others, you vhill not have only Russia to vhorry about any longer," he warned darkly. "Zhis collar proves I have claimed you, and no one may take you avhay. If you ever are caught vhitout it, you may never be allowed to return."

He had ordered the inscribed dog tags that afternoon. Complete with his name, address and phone number, as well as Prussia's name and a short liscense of ownership, they were a barrier of evidence against any who would lay claim to the former nation. Russia would be more than happy to reclaim his attractive "pet," and Germany could not ensure the other nations would stand by him now that Prussia was no longer a nation. He was taking no chances.

"As a measure for your protection, it is neccessary zhat you vhear zhis," he ordered Gilbert in a quieter tone. "I vhill not use it against you, however I vhill insist zhat you do not take it off."

He stood for a moment, regarding the insecure Prussian who was studying his reflection and the thin pieces of metal. Wincing against the uncomfortable pressure beneath his belt line he strode tersely to the bed and yanked out his stack of dirty novels, grabbing a random one and stalking out of the room. An ice cold shower was in order, followed by a night on the couch far away from his brother.

The greater part of Germany wanted to just fuck his brother now, establish his command, and get it over with, yet he had sensed the terror in Gilbert's responses concerning his advances. Ludwig did not want to be regarded as another Ivan, and with a heavy heart he hurriedly left the room.

**Prussia**- The collar was more than enough, and now the dog tags. Gilbert grunted as he poked at the tags, that listed Ludwig as his legal owner. Was that even possible? He couldn't verbally describe his mood, not even rant about his current thoughts.

Everything was too much for Prussia to accept. He understood what the stakes were if he was ever to be caught out in the open without the collar...without his brother. Another side of him wanted to tear off the collar, everything else. After being through so much, an emotional break down was near. His 'I'm awesome' persona could only hold back his frustration for, but so long. It made his mind sensitive, and in despair about everything. He feared his brother would treat him the same way Ivan did. He liked where things were going, but his fear was hard to let go. He was becoming more paranoid by the second.

He didn't want to be controlled, and bossed around by his younger brother, but he wanted to desperately fix their relationship. The love was there. Gilbert knew that, but sometimes his flirtatious acts would only confuse, and probably even annoy the German. Well by the look on Ludwig's face as he speeded his way out the room, the Prussian knew his little games only created sexual frustration, and a tense atmosphere, and probably even a broken heart. That was a lot to bear. The albino could smell the faint scent of his brother's arousal. It was quite alluring, in a way.

Maybe he was being too hard on his brother. Ludwig must feel very strongly about his actions, since that would be considered incest, but that could be their dirty little secret...it was none of anyone's business besides their own.

The tags made a small noise as he followed behind Germany in a slower pace, "West..." he called before stopping in the middle of the doorway with a light blush on his face. He knew his preferred books wouldn't ease what the Prussian could, "I trust you..." he was unsure of how to ask or even being it up.

**Germany**- Germany stiffened, a gleaning of hope rekindling as he turned around. "You... you trust me?" he repeated Prussia's words, his desire increasing tenfold though he dared not accept the validity of his assumption.

Gilbert lingered in the doorway, seemingly uncertain how to express himself, though the shy dip of his ears, his twitching, almost frisky tail winding about his legs, and the slight flush in his cheeks seemed to speak for him.

Enough games. This time Ludwig would not be turned away, with or without his brother's final consent.

Striding forward he was standing in front of the smaller man in an instant. Calloused, war hardened finger tips pressed lightly beneath Gilbert's jaw, tilting his head up as Germany captured his lips in his own, nipping, tasting, his tongue flicking in and out from between Prussia's lips as he tantalized his brother. He deep throated the albino with his tongue, trailing a finger down his bare thigh and chuckling at the instinctive jump he drew from the feather light touch. Ludwig's teeth caught on Gilbert's lower lip as he pulled away, scraping the tender skin but not drawing blood.

Germany continued his sensual assault, trailing kisses along Prussia's jawline, nibbling at the point where the elegant curve branched into the neck, his kisses now mixed alternately with rougher bites as he moved lower towards the neko's collarbone. His hands began to move in accord now, simutaneously running down Gilbert's chest and back as Ludwig pulled him in for a deeper, more forceful kiss. His hands, accustomed to bloodshed and death, moved with a cautious yet firm grip as they swept down Prussia's sides and cradled his hips, nearly crushing him against Germany as the stronger nation pulled the albino to himself.

He needed more of this. The lust was insatiable now. Without further ado Ludwig swept his brother into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him down with such unexpected genteelity he may well have been handling a porclein doll. His hand ran across Gilbert's stomach and along his thigh, coming to rest lightly at his knee.

"Are you ready for zhis?" Germany questioned in an almost feral tone.

Whether or not Prussia was prepared to be taken by him, Ludwig knew his desire would not be swayed. He wanted to give his brother a last illusion of control, however, if only to remind him that he was not in Russia at the mercy of its brutal and pervertted representative any longer.

* * *

THAT WAS THE LAST POST/PART

I know it sucks, I would continue the plot myself, but I'm too lazy to. I prefer to RP it out and I'm not confident in my writing and RPing skills to continue it myself.

I am looking for someone to continue this or RP something like this. If you're interested I am looking for a seme Germany


End file.
